


“Tact is just not saying true stuff.”

by The_Muse



Series: They Walk [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: Guys I’ll moving these chapter to Fated To Be Weird to continue Fated as opposed to writing up a part two. I’ve already posted these two chapters in Fated and will be deleting this story in a few days!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren Mallory goes from Ice Bitch to Stiles bestfriend in less than a week and no, Lauren didn’t intentionally mean for this to happen. As you can tell I love Fanon!Lauren in this universe and her friendship with Stiles deserves to have its own story.

Lauren presses her lips together, meading her cherry red lips a few times before blowing a kiss to her own reflection before snapping her compact closed only half listening to Jessica and Angela gossip about some other new kid coming to school which, Lauren had already had all the unluck of being tasked to show the kid around school. What she happened to not know was that the new kid happened to be-

“Are you kidding me?” Lauren turns her attention to the girls with a scowl because Lauren has already been told by someone in the office that she’s got to be the one to show the new kid around already pissing her off because she would rather not waste her time showing some kid around school.

A kid who happened to be Bella Swan’s cousin. Bella Swan, a girl who annoyed Lauren seemingly on principal, who mumbled and stuttered her way through conversations, who shrunk away from any of the attention she was getting whose nose was constantly in a book. A pretty girl who was the girl next door type and, while Lauren wasn’t jealous at all because why would she be, she just didn’t approve of Bella’s self importance.

It didn’t matter that Bella held herself in the not like all the other girls category it bothered Lauren that Bella walked around thinking that she was better than everyone else because she preferred different things. She was easy enough to read from the get go and Lauren would rather jump off a clif than deal with another self important snobby Bella Swan.

“He’s from California.” Jessica says tucking a curl behin her ear, grin wide and eyes excited. “I wonder if hes been to L.A. or like San Fransisco or something. Do you think he’s been to like, Hollywood?”

“Who knows.” Lauren shares a look with Angela before shrugging. “What does Bella say?”

”Nothing much. She just sort of shrugged.”

Of course Bella said nothing. She probably grumbled like a weirdo and rolled her eyes like Jessica was stupid, the way she always did, and went back to staring at her feet or at nothing at all in her best impersonation of a mysterious brooding teenager. Ugh...

”Whatever.” Lauren slams her locker shut and gives the two girls a small mean grin. “I’ve got to head to the office and wait for Bella 2-point-0 so,” she walks backward for two steps pointing in the opposite direction. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 He’s cute though Lauren isn’t surprised. Bella is cute in the same way, doe like with wide brown eyes and soft pale skin, so very deer like though that was where the similarities stopped. While Bella’s eyes were almond shaped and dark brown her cousins eyes are wide and light brown reminded Lauren of the color of honey. His brows are slightly bushy and expressive, his nose wide and upturned cutely over soft pink lips with a narrow Cupid’s bow. He’s covered in moles that Lauren is tempted to connect with a marker and his face flushes prettily when he notices her scrutiny.

”Meh...or Mich?” Lauren looks down at the schedule in her hand, thin pale brows narrow. “Um...Meesh...something? What is that?”

”Stiles.” The kid laughs to himself, shakes his head as he stands up from the sturdy yet uncomfortable office chair. “Just Stiles. You’ll hurt yourself if you try to pronounce that.”

“What kind of a name is that?”

”Its Polish. Incredibly, infuriatingly and impossibly Polish.”

Lauren does not grin, holding a tough demeanor in case the kid turns out to be a carbon copy of his annoying cousin. It wouldn’t be worth getting to like the kid only to be disappointed later on. 

“You ready?”

”Yeah, uh, Mister Brewer said I’d be shadowing you all week?”

”Basically. I mean, as much shadowing between classes as possible. You’ve got an ass load of AP classes so I’ll be meeting you after class but we’ve got P.E and lunch.”

* * *

 

Stiles turns out to be nothing like Bella, thank God and he’s pretty good at breaking the ice with his nonsensical topics of conversation. They have nothing in common, comic books don’t interest her, she had no idea about the rules of lacrosse so she could care less about the sport but he does make her laugh at his annoyance at the rain and how he complains about the humidity giving him perminant frizzy hair.

”Its been a week and you haven’t complained about the new kid once.” Jessica nudges Lauren’s side with a salacious grin and wagging brows as she whispers. “You like him?”

”Yeah, he’s funny.” Lauren says honestly. “He’s nothing like Bella.”

Its a compliment of the highest degree.

”What about Tyler?”

”What about him? He’s too busy chasing after Bella to notice me so its his loss.” It really is. Bella has been obsessed with Edward Cullen ever since he set eyes on her, glared at her and then skipped town for a week. 

Speaking of Edward Cullen, Lauren muses as she sneaks a glance at the weirdly pale pretty boy seated with his sibling not eating, as usual, to catch him staring at their table. She wants to roll her eyes, because of course he’s staring at Bella, he always does like a creepily obsessive weirdo. Why doesnt he just ask her out and get it over with?

She turns toward the point of Edward’s obsession to tease Bella but stops short in a bit of shock. She looks back at Edward and follows his eyes where they land, not on Bella but on Stiles.

**Stiles.**

Edward’s weirdly terrifying yellow eyes burn as they settle on Stiles unblinking and while Lauren sees that Stiles, sweet dense Stiles, notices nothing she does notice that Bella notices, staring between Edward and Stiles with hateful and envious eyes. Lauren cannot stand Bella but she can sympathize with what she might be feeling.

Bella hadn’t made it a real secret that she liked Edward, sure she never said anything out loud but the level of tension between them, the longing looks and heavy atmosphere around them when they spoke to one another was enough to key everyone in to how they felt about eachother.

Which must have been more on Bella’s side since Edward’s attention was now on her cousin.

What...an...asshole!

”Stiles.”

Stiles shoves an handful of fries into his mouth as he turns his attention on Lauren with a slight head tilt.

”Let’s go outside.”

She can feel Edward and Bella staring at them, Edward’s eyes molten with supposed want and Bella’s cold with envy. Lauren doubts that Edward will do anything about it and wonders how long it will take to blow over.

* * *

 Lauren learns about Scott McCall over lunch a while later and while this Scott person annoys her she is more bothered by Edward Cullen actually making a move. In the time she’s known Stiles she’s already staked her claim on him. He’s funny, he’s smart and he treats her like a person and how had that happened? He’d insulted her.

Stiles had certainly not meant to which still causes Lauren to laugh. It had happened on what everyone had assumed was a date by wasn’t.

’Seriously how are you such a dick?’

’Did you just call me a dick? No one has ever called me a dick!’

’Oh God. No, no you’re not a dick. Sorry.’

He’d looked so apologetic and Lauren had laughed and laughed because the conversation had been about cheesy horror movies that Lauren had no actual interest in but a topic that Stiles was very passionate about. The disagreement had been about some old school vampire movie from the seventies that Lauren had seen once or twice but one that she actually liked.

‘You’re mad because I prefer Christopher Lee. You called me a dick about preferring Christopher Lee over Bela Lugosi.’ 

‘Well you know who doesn’t like Bela Lugosi? Dicks!’

‘So you are calling me a dick.’

He’d called her a dick again, forgetting his apology and Lauren, who had never been that much into movies in general had decided to keep him. Over the weeks she had begun to test him, disagreeing with him over small things just to see what he would say and how he would treat her and was never disappointed. Everyone was either afraid of Lauren and always agreed with her or they were like Bella, who ignored her.

Stiles wasn’t the constant yes man, he didn’t agree with Lauren just to get her to like him nor did he allow Lauren to talk down to him.

He gave as good as he got and Lauren found herself hanging out with Stiles more and more, suddenly she wasn’t gossiping or sneering at people anymore she was growing a wider array of interests that would be considered weird but Lauren was actually having fun.

Well as much fun as someone like Lauren could have when her new close friend was being stalked.

* * *

 Aren't you glad it isn't you anymore?" Lauren stands side by side with Bella who jumps slightly in surprise. Bella had been staring so hard at Edward watching Stiles that she hadn’t noticed anything else.

Something inside Lauren simmers happily. She doesn’t like Bella, can’t stand her lofty attitude and is annoyed that Bella is annoyed with Stiles who does not want anything Edward is trying to give him.

"What?" Bella stammers out in surprise, her attention drawn away from the scene before her. 

"He was just as bad when he liked you, of course you might not have noticed rolling in all that attention." Lauren smiles meanly before she skips up to Stiles, throwing herself at him.

”What was that about?” Stiles asks full of suspicion as Lauren links her arm with his. Its not like he doesn’t know that Lauren can’t stand his cousin. 

 “Nothing important.”

* * *

 ”I want you to stay away from Stiles.” Lauren corners Cullen in the near empty hallway, ignoring some of the stares from the lingering teenagers. Her hands are on her hips, her blue eyes glaring daggers up at his own. “He’s not interested.”

Its like she’s shooing away a particularly annoying pest and that is exactly how Lauren has always seen him. Sure she’d been attracted to Edward in the beginning but there had been something off putting about him and his siblings, something cold and just not natural. 

“I’m not bothering him.”

”You sure about that? Take your greaser hair and bad attitude away from Stiles. He’s got a boyfriend.” 

He didn’t but Lauren wasn’t about to admit that. Stiles deserved a boyfriend or a girlfriend who wasn’t Edward Cullen or Cullen adjacent. Lauren would make sure anyone Stiles decided to date would be good enough for him so...no one in Forks at all, probably. She hasn’t been to La Push all that often so she cant count it out.

“Oh, does he now?” 

Lauren wants to scratch his eyes out suddenly feeling like a kid with a hand caught in the cookie jar, the way Edward leans against his locker and looks down at her with his stupid crooked grin. 

So stupid.

”Yeah. He’s hot and built like a tank and wouldn’t appreciate some _twink_ trying to steal Stiles away.”

Edward’s smirk turns into a genuine smile and he looks this close to patting Lauren on the head.

”You’re protective of him that’s sweet. So this boyfriend, he doesn’t share?”

Lauren shoves Edward’s impossibly sturdy shoulder and saunters off.

”Yeah. Neither do I.”

She pretends that she doesn’t hear him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mister Drake went missing over the weekend and its all anyone can talk about. The Cullen’s are a little bit more edgy about it, whispering amongst one another but no weirder than Stiles loser friends Jackson and Erica, who take to becoming shadows constantly near or around Stiles and Bella and by extension Lauren and Jessica and Derek Hale has taken to appearing from the shadows and vanishing just as quickly. The Cullen’s and the Beacon Hills losers are certainly taking it just as seriously as the officers in town and while Chief Swan is and has never been incredibly verbose or expressive was now so wound up tight that Lauren half expected his head to pop off.

”They found Mister Drake.” Bella and Stiles sit side by side across from Lauren and Angela, their messenger bags hit the ground hard. “Poor Mister Drake.”

Bella begins telling the table what had occurred the night before and the horrific scene that had been laid out for the Shelby’s, local hunters, to find in the woods on their way back home. Mister Drake had been dead for days, he’d been tied up and garroted, and drained dry. Bella and Stiles had overheard Chief Swan on the phone after he’d gotten back early in the morning, they’d been getting ready for school, and horrified by what they’d heard Bella had nearly begged to stay home with her father. Mister Drake was her fathers age, a local that had gone to school with Bella’s dad and had thus been a close acquaintance from childhood. It had hit him hard.

”That’s terrible!” Angela’s hands went to her pale face, covering her mouth as she spoke, horrified and replaying the image of poor Mister Drake up in her mind. “How could someone do that?”

Lauren was feeling and seeing the same thing imagining poor Mister Drake and what he must have been thinking, the very really horror of what was happening to him as he was being...murdered. Lauren leaned towards Angela and placed her arms around her, to soothe her. Mister Drake was a friend of her fathers and was a regular attendant for Sunday Mass, never missing a sermon, the old school choir boy of his youth, he’d even worked with the church choir whenever they needed a second hand. For something so horrible to happen to such a good and innocent man was wild. It was unimaginable!

”Martin Shelby isn’t at school today, was he with his dad and uncle when they found Mister Drake?”

”I don’t know maybe?” Bella shakes her head, her eyes wide and empty in thought. “He might have been I mean their really into hunting even when its out of season.”

”That’s so illegal.” Stiles finally speaks as he rubs his temples, pale and obviously shaken though not as much as Bella and Angela. “But I guess its a good thing otherwise they might not have found...him.”

He must be old hat at this of people dying. Lauren had asked Stiles a lot about his home town and when he was lying, because he is a terrible liar who tends to go on long tirades to divert the course of the conversation, Lauren had decided to do some research. She wasn’t that great with a computer but the librarian was more than happy to help Lauren with what she needed. To say that Missus Belcher and Lauren were flabbergasted by what they found was an understatement and while Missus Belcher had printed out the information and was polite about not asking too many questions there was something she did say that brought a certain sort of curiosity to Lauren’s mind.

_How can there be so many animal related deaths in such a small town. Doesn’t this seem like a setup?_

That was two weeks ago and Lauren has had her feelers out ever since, a certain sort of clarity had come to her she was more aware of the things she wasnt aware of before, more curious about everything now. Like how the Cullen’s, who were not all related and dating eachother, looked a whole lot alike when they shouldn’t and how they never eat. Curious about the way that Erica and Jackson and Derek move in sync sometimes, Derek always at the front prowling like some sort of animal. Of how the kids in La Push had suddenly grown heads taller and had inherited muscles and now this disappearance and murder? How the three groups she’d mentioned were now acting squirrelly (she doesnt know for certain about the La Push guys but she’d bet her car on it) that there was something that they and now _Stiles_ seemed to know.

But there wasn’t any way that she could ask him without him trying to divert her attention, like he always did. Maybe Lauren would have to silent watch and wait and collect evidence by herself? It was scary to think she might just have to because now there was a murder and there hadn’t been anything like this for a long long time.

“I guess we just have to be more careful,” Lauren moved back to sit properly in her seat and reached for her water bottle, uncapping it slowly as she watched Bella and Stiles carefully. “No going out alone anymore.”

”Too bad I was getting really into my long and lonely walks in the woods at night, whatever will I do?” Stiles joked earning him an elbow to the side from Bella. “Sorry.”

”Too soon to make jokes Stiles.”

“Sorry.” He apologized again. “Anyway, to change the subject we are getting a new substitute.”

”Figured as much with, you know.” Angela finished lamely still shaken. “I wonder if they’ll be nice.”

”Most likely. I mean when the news breaks out all the teachers are going to be extra understanding.”

Lauren rolls her eyes and looks over Stiles shoulder to the Cullen’s usual table and makes eye contact with Edward for a second before he looks away. It had felt like he was apart of the conversation like he could hear them but that was impossible due to the distance, there would have been no way. But it always felt like that with the Cullen’s like they knew things they shouldn’t and wasnt that just weird. It was another thing that Lauren mentally jotted down for later musings. 

The bell rings for first period and as they collect their things Lauren makes eye contact with Edward again and feels her insides grow cold. She wishes that she’d remained completely blind to the weirdness of her classmates, she really does.

* * *

 

Stiles has a bad feeling about the new English teacher, something about her smiling face and sweet smile makes his skin crawl  because she’s peppy even in a time like this taking over a class for a recently murdered man. Maybe she’s trying too hard, she is young enough that this might be her first time really teaching or maybe she’s trying to put up a happy and brave face for the students but something feels a little off.

The murder of crows flying through and breaking the large glass windows of the classroom and attacking the students might also be getting to Stiles too, he’s been on edge since the morning and maybe it wasn’t Miss Blake’s fault, she did jump first to helping and shielding her students after all, had look terrified doing it.

Beacon Hills has made Stiles suspicious of everyone maybe he should give this woman the benefit of the doubt. The new added weirdness happening, Mister Drake’s murder bordered on something sacrificial and that had Stiles in what would undoubtedly be in research mode until he found something. Maybe this was some sort of human killer that had nothing to do with the supernatural but what if.

What if.

“You’ve got a-“ He plucks a stray feather from Miss Blake’s hair as she winces back from him still in shock, still shaking from the rather strange and surreal ordeal on her first day probably ever of teaching. “Sorry.”

”No, no thank you...uh...I,” She clears her through with a chuckle that sounds more deprecating than anything. “Jesus I didn’t even get into roll call did I? I have no idea what your name is.”

”Stilinski. Stiles is what everyone calls me since my first name sounds like some sort of ancient curse.”

”Oh, your  _Mieczyslaw_.” Her dark gray eyes look up and make eye contact, theres a bit of humor in them, her eyes crinkling at the corners as Stiles makes a horrified shriek.

”How? No one apart from my mother has ever been able to pronounce that. I can’t even pronounce that!” He takes a step back and feels a little normal for someone who’d been pecked by a few crows and had a few cuts from the broken glass he’d been crawling in. “What are you? Are you Polish because Blake doesn’t sound Polish.”

”Its not. I mean, when I got here at six this morning to prepare for my first class I skimmed my class list and had to loom up your name.”

”It is a doozy.”

Before she can say anything Uncle Charlie is bursting in with paramedics and a few other officers and everything turns into a jumble of confusion again, theres even a veterinarian and a vets assistant coming in and Stiles is eerily reminded of the craziness he’d left behind in Beacon Hills. What if its coming after him now? There cant be a coincidence that Stiles is sent away from his crazy supernatural infested town only to come face first with a freaking vampire. Maybe once you’re aware of the supernatural you then become a Beacon (ha) for it.

”Are you okay?” Uncle Charlie has Stiles, later, by the shoulders and is examining him from head to toe pale and worried and exhausted. “Stiles?”

”Just a few scratches is all, a few pecks? I’m fine, its Miss Blake that too the brunt of it.”

”She’s being looked at, kid, how are you?”

”Oh, how am I taking this mentally considering what happened in Beacon Hills in the precinct? Well, better than what you’re thinking I can assure you.” Stiles keeps an even tone, he feels as exhausted as Uncle Charlie looks he’s just glad that Bella has P.E for first period and got to miss out on the murder or crows trying to...murder English class.

“You’re coming home.” No, I’m good I’m fine-“

”I’m signing you and Bella out and you’re both going home and staying home until I get off.”

”Whenever that is.”

”Yeah,” Uncle Chalrie rubs the bridge of his nose. “Whenever that is. Billy Black and his son will be stopping by and picking you guys up. You’ll be staying with them tonight.”

”Uncle Charlie it’s a school night.” Stiles counters but knows that it’s no good to argue with Uncle Charlie staring at him so seriously his brown eyes darker and menacing almost daring him to really try to counter him. Stiles mom was the same way when she wanted to get a point across of course the dark menacing thing made her look more impish than intimidating like Uncle Charlie it still did always work in her favor. “But that’s fine, that’s good. Bella and I can catch up on studying and going over homework on the beach. It sounds awesome.”

”Good.”

As Stiles collects his things he meets Miss Blake’s gray eyes and smiles at her. She smiles beautifully back at him.

”What?” Stiles drops his messenger on the floor as he kicks his bedroom door closed. He can hear Bella tromping up the stairs to her bedroom completely ignorant to the three werewolves in Stiles room; Jackson sitting on Stiles desk chair, Erica lounging on his window seat and Derek sitting at the foot of his bed.

Derek makes his way to Stiles and like Uncle Charlie he takes Stiles by the shoulders and examines him before leaning close, unlike Uncle Charlie, taking a few sniffs before huffing against his throat. Werewolves are weird...

”I heard what happened.”

”How?”

”Cullen.” Derek says like it physically pains himself to admit that he’s got Edward on speed dial. “He settles closely against Stiles, rubbing his scruff against Stiles throat. “You smell...”

”Oh thanks I stink?”

”No,” Derek leans back and has Jackson and Erica scent Stiles, both take turns and then pull away with looks of total confusion, faces flushing just so. “Magic.”

”That’s what magic smells like?” Erica tips back a bit looking curious while Jackson sits back down scandalized.

”What’s with you?” Stiles asks the seated blonde as Jackson shakes off whatever is nothing him.

”Does magic make people aroused? Is that a thing?”

Stiles squawks as Erica pushes him to sit at his bed, the three wolves speak to eachother through their eyes before glancing back at Stiles. Erica and Isaac take out their phones and head to the door nodding, oddly in unison. No wonder people in this town think that they’re twins.

”What’s happening right now? I smell like sexy magic?”

”Yes,” Derek says painfully as he pulls out his own phone and hits a number. “Cullen said that he overheard your uncle telling you that you and your cousin would be with his friends at the reservation.” Derek cuts himself off as someone picks up. “Emily, its Derek, I need to ask you for a favor-“ Derek walks out of the bedroom into the living room leaving Stiles confused about sexy magic, werewolves and...

Who the fuck is Emily?!

* * *

 

Lauren isn’t pleased when she shows up at the Swan residence after school. She is infuriated by the fact that she hadn’t been notified by Stiles that he was alright, so worried that she’d run straight from her last class which was P.E without changing or showering in her haste to get to Stiles. When the door opens she launces herself at him and hits him a little too hard on the shoulder.

”What the hell Stiles?!” She hugs him again. “You couldn’t let me know something was going on? I have shitty Nokia for a reason, okay?”

”Okay okay,” Stiles hugs her back charmed and surprised by Lauren, yet again, for being so overly concerned for Stiles wellbeing. “Next time a bird crashing through a window at me you’ll be the first person I let know.”

”Okay.” Lauren leans back and takes a breath. She crosses her arms and groans at her sweat laden gym shirt. “So you’re fine, perfectly fine?”

”I promise I’m okay Lauren. You wanna go home and shower?”

”God, do I stink?”

”I promise not to mention this severe moment of ripeness.”

He’s still laughing at Lauren’s stink eye once she’s gone, feeling immensely better as he makes it upstairs to shower feeling gross. Derek and the terrible twosome are gone, Stiles is smelly like magic which is apparently a huge turn on and he has no idea where that might have come from, he’s covered in cute and specks of blood and he just wants to sleep forever.

So he showers with water impossibly hot and stays under the spray reminiscing of when times were good of when he didn’t have to fight for his life, when animals were just animals, when he wasnt under constant attack of when it was just Stiles and Scott two losers with only one extra friend. He misses Harley so much right now and wonders if she’s okay being ignorant to the bumps in the night in Beacon Hills.

When Stiles was seven years old he’s met Mister Hale and had been terrified by the giant lumberjack of a man with a wide graying black beard and the bushiest eyes he’d ever seen on a man who wasn’t a mall Santa. He was imposing and huge like the Hulk, he’d whispered to his mother, but he was nice and polite as he reached for whatever it was at the top shelf of the grocery store his mother had asked a little embarrassed for him to get for her. He’d passed it along, grinned nicely and had walked with his trolly down the aisle and to the left, that was the first time Stiles had met any of the Hales. Stiles knows now that Mister Hale had been human and wonders when and how he’d found out about the supernatural. Was it when he met Derek’s mom? Did he happen to stumble upon something in the woods at night, like a dead body? 

Did he meet a vampire or a wendigo or some other sort of terrifying yet impressive beastly that led him to meeting Talia Hale, marrying her and taking her name? Did he regret it when the house was burning down around them, when he’d decided to stay inside to die right along side his family who couldn’t leave even if they tried?

Did every human who was touched by the supernatural all die young? Was that going to happen to Stiles was he doomed to die in a fiery house surrounded by pack or would he be gutted by some sort of creature in the woods left to die alone from blood loss or would he be eaten.

What if he was garotted like Mister Drake? Mister Drake didn’t seem to know what was living in his town that wasn’t human so did it matter whether or not you knew? Did bad things like magic and mysterious kamikaze crows matter whether or not you knew of all the things that were really out there?

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I like Lauren? So this chapter could be a sort of...filler from the first story. Next chapter is going to be about the next half so college applications, senior pictures, prom, Derek and Edward squaring off again and an actual antagonist? Everything is going to get so much more interesting.


End file.
